


Forgetting Something

by irisbleufic



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Recovery, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The room smells of new carpet and fresh paint.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in July of 2011.

The room smells of new carpet and fresh paint. It gives Nicholas a headache, although he'll never admit to that. What he'll admit to (when asked, and someone will) is the immense sense of satisfaction the thought of a purpose-built station gives him.  
  
"C'mon," Danny says, tugging on his arm. "That's that. Let's go home."  
  
"I suppose so," Nicholas says, shutting the top drawer of what will become his desk. "Tomorrow's a big day. There'll be speeches, champagne, and unfortunate face-paint. All Sandford-approved traditions."  
  
"Yeah," says Danny, grinning. "And you'll get to do the honors."  
  
Nicholas imagines having to cut a big, blue ribbon that's been tied from pillar to pillar, barring access to the front doors, and his headache ratchets up a couple of notches.  
  
"We'll do it together," he says.  
  
"If you want," Danny sighs. "Let's go. There's a new LoveFilm in the post."  
  
Nicholas turns to him, suppressing a smile. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Danny gives him a quizzical look. "We didn't stock the freezer with Ben & Jerry's?"  
  
Nicholas pushes him up against the edge of the desk and kisses him, hard.  
  
"Oh," Danny says, his eyes lighting up. "This is nicer than the duck pond anyway."


End file.
